Our Last Tour
by RizzV825
Summary: Bechloe fic, collab with nweeks3 featuring both of our OCs. The last chance the Bellas have to sing together againg takes them on a USO tour. They go through many changes, grow up, and all of it is exciting and scary at the same time, but maybe it's a change for the better. This is a bit of a detour from my Bechloe timeline. I don't own any characters except my OC. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It is early April of 2018 and Beca, Chloe, and Sarah have since gotten an apartment together in Brooklyn after graduating from Barden. It's a two bedroom apartment and is small, but thus far the three of them have been able to make it work. Everything has worked out so far with the girls jobs, and they have been getting all of their bills in on time. The adult process has been working out well for these three ladies on their own. Beca is at home making chili when Sarah came into through the front door.

"I'm home."

"Hey, Sarah."

"What brings you back so early?" Sarah asked.

"I quit my job." Beca told her.

"Oh wow, so...you really quit?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I want to work with someone I can really share my ideas with, and I just feel like this label won't let me do that, and I can't be a music producer without integrity." Beca explained.

"Ah, okay." Sarah said.

"What? You seem like you're thinking something you don't want to tell me."

"Well Becs...you'd tell me the truth, right?"Sarah asked her.

"Yeah, of course. We always tell each other the truth."

"Okay, well...is that the only reason you're not at the label anymore? You didn't get fired?" Sarah asked.

"No, I did quit. It's what I want."

"Are you sure? It seems like this is what you've always wanted to do. I'd hate to see you give up an opportunity." Sarah told her.

"Yeah, it's what's right for me."

"Okay."Sarah nodded.

Sarah wanted to trust that her friend is doing the right thing, but it didn't stop her from worrying. For the moment, she put it out of her mind and went through the mail. As Sarah was sifting through it all, she found a letter that she quickly shoved in her pocket. Beca hadn't seen the letter, but noticed Sarah looking on edge.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Sarah told her. "Just a long day."

Beca nodded accepting her answer for now, mostly because she didn't want to go into her own job complications right now.

"So, is dinner almost ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, the chili's almost done." Beca said. Soon Chloe walked in from work.

"Hey, guys. I'm home." Chloe said.

"Hey, Chloe. Dinner's almost ready." Beca said.

"Ooh, it smells delicious. What is it?" Chloe asked leaning over the counter.

"I'm making chili. Saw the recipe online and I thought I'd give it a try." Beca told her.

"Well, I hope it comes out okay." Chloe said as Beca offered her a spoonful.

"Here Chloe, give it a taste. Let me know what you think." Beca said before stopping herself when she noticed Chloe wearing a familiar but peculiar outfit.

"Why are you wearing that?" Beca asked pointing out the old Bellas uniform Chloe had on.

"Did you wear that to work?" She asked.

"Yeah, underneath my scrubs." Chloe said.

"Oh Sweetie, why?" Beca said.

"Because it reminds me I was special once. Also, because tonight's the Bellas reunion at the Brooklyn Aquarium." Chloe said.

"That's tonight?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I figured we'd head over there after dinner." Chloe suggested.

"Alright, well I'll go ahead and serve up some chili. We'll leave in about an hour."Beca said as she got three bowls out of the cupboard.

The girls ate up the chili which proved to be a hit. Then the three of them got dressed in their fabulous Bella fashion, and headed out to the aquarium. Beca couldn't help but watch Chloe as she ate. Her friend has been on her mind a lot lately especially since they've moved in together. There seemed to be a need for Beca to be around Chloe as much as possible, and she couldn't imagine not being able to see her everyday. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from. All Beca knew is that her current living situation made her happy.

Later in the evening at the Brooklyn Aquarium, the Bellas were happy to see each other after so long, giving hugs all around. Even after eight years of friendship, these girls could be apart for months at a time and get back together like they've never left. Soon they all notice Aubrey with her boyfriend.

"Hey Aubrey, how've you been?" Chloe asked.

"I've been great. You guys remember my fiance, Chad." Aubrey said.

"Nice to see you all again. Aubrey keeps telling me great things about you." Chad told them.

"Oh, I'll bet she has..." Chloe stops herself mid-sentence realizing..." Wait a minute; did you just say he's your fiance?!" She asked.

Aubrey shows the girls her ring and they are all instantly excited for her.

"OMG! Aubrey, why didn't you tell us before you were getting married?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile until we were ready to tell people." Chad said.

"Okay, so when did this happen?" Beca asked.

"He proposed to me on New Year's. Right after we counted down, he kissed me and then he popped the question." Aubrey said.

"We've been really happy so far. It's the best decision I've ever made." Chad said.

"Well you'll be sure to be good to our girl; right mister?" Fat Amy said to Chad.

"Yes Ma'am." Chad nodded.

"So...when's the wedding?" Flo asked them.

"In about three months. I'm really excited about it and I know she is too." Chad said.

"I'm so happy for you two." Chloe said. "Can I be a bridesmaid for your wedding, PLEASE?"

"Well yeah, you have to be. I was actually hoping I could get five of you Bellas to be my bridesmaids." Aubrey said.

"Well, you got me." Chloe said. "What about you, Beca?"

"Uhm sure...why not. It'll be great." Beca said.

The girls agreed to be in the wedding along with Stacie, Flo, and Fat Amy. The Bellas were all happy for Aubrey having found Chad, who she has so much in common with, both of them coming from a military family. He seemed like an honest and stand up guy who would take good care of Aubrey, and treat her the way she deserves to be treated.

At this point Emily arrived with the New Barden Bellas. Before they are about to take the stage for their rendition of "Sit Still, Look Pretty". Emily cleared up that the invites she sent were not for the graduated Bellas to reunite on stage, but to watch the new Bellas sing. The girls were dissapointed, but tried not to show it and were there to support Emily with the new group.

"They're all definitely seeing someone. They look so happy." Chloe said tearfully.

Beca looked at Chloe confused wondering what she meant by that. She didn't know why Chloe's statement bothered her so much, but for now she just tried to enjoy the Bellas time together while they were all out tonight. After the performance the Bellas met up at a bar and Emily finds them.

"You guys, I'm so sorry. I realized I shouldn't have said 'reunion'." Emily said feeling apologetic. "I should have been more clear."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You girls sounded great out there tonight." Beca said.

"I miss the days when we all sang together. I would _kill_ to get that back again." Chloe said.

"Well, look at the bright side; at least we got see each other again." Emily said.

"We could look for a place that has an open mic night." Flo suggested.

"As much as I like that idea, I think Aubrey and I might have a better one." Chad said.

"You know how my dad's a big deal in the army?" Aubrey asked. "I could try to get us on the USO Tour to entertain the troops." She suggested.

"Yeah and this year DJ Khaled is hosting the event. It'd be a good chance to travel to Europe, and reunite as a group." Chad added.

"I'm definitely on board." Beca said.

"Me too. It'll be great to sing with all of you again." Chloe said as she looked over at Beca.

Chloe is glad Beca was on board too. She's missed singing with the girls, and has missed this kind of quality time with Beca hearing her ideas. It'll be great to spend this tour together, and get in some more time with one another.

"I wish I could go with you." Stacie said disappointed.

"Why can't you?" Beca asked.

"I'm eight months pregnant." Stacie told them.

The evening has certainly been full of surprises with one friend engaged, and another about to be a mom. The Bellas were all very happy for Stacie and Cynthia-Rose.

"I'll be home with you, don't worry." CR told Stacie.

"No, I can't let you miss out on the tour. How often do you get to take a trip like this?"

"I don't want to leave you here while you're pregnant." CR said.

"I'll be fine. We still have time before the baby comes."

"Okay, if you insist." CR sighed.

"Alright, well if Stacie's out...Emily, you in?" Beca asked.

"Totally!" Emily said feeling excited.

"I hope you ladies won't mind Chad coming with us" Aubrey said.

"Are you kidding?! Of course he can come with us." Chloe said.

"Yeah. He's your fiance, if he wants to come, we are more than happy to have him." Beca said as the other Bellas agreed.

"Thank you so much, ladies. It means a lot to be included in this with you." Chad said.

"So if we get on this tour, when do we leave?" Flo asked.

"Chad and I will get the details and get back to you. I have a feeling this'll be the best month yet." Aubrey said as the Bellas gave a toast.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the alarm clock rang, as Beca, Sarah, and Chloe were getting ready to head out for their USO Tour.

"Morning." Sarah yawned.

"Morning."

"Let's get up. We got a flight to catch in six hours." Sarah said.

"Sarah, it's only six in the morning. We still have a few hours." Beca said.

"Yes and since it's an international flight, we need to show up at the airport three hours in advance if we want to make good time." Sarah told her.

"Okay, okay." Beca said sleepily. "Just give me a moment."

"Alright. I'm gonna take a quick shower and then make breakfast." Sarah said.

One hour later, Beca headed into the kitchen where Sarah had finished making breakfast.

"Hmm, do I smell scrambled eggs?" Beca asked.

"You sure do." Sarah said as she gave Beca a plate of eggs.

"I got to say, I definitely enjoy your cooking." Beca said.

"Why, thank you." Sarah said as Chloe came into the kitchen.

"Mmm, those smell good." Chloe said sitting down at the table.

"Well, glad you think so because they are ready." Sarah said serving Chloe some eggs.

"So are we all set to head for the airport?" Beca asked.

"We should be all ready to go soon." Chloe answered.

Soon they hear someone knock at the door and Beca goes to answer it. She is met by Sarah's boyfriend, Matt.

"Hey Matt."

"Hi there ladies. Is Sarah around?" Matt asked.

"Hey, I wasn't sure I was going to see you today." Sarah said giving Matt a hug.

"Well, I wanted to swing by and catch you before you and your friends left on the USO tour." Matt said.

"Aww, you're so sweet. I'm gonna miss you while we're away."

"I'll miss you too." Matt said.

"I'll be sure to call when we land." Sarah said.

The two share a goodbye kiss before getting ready to part for a few weeks.

"Have a wonderful time, ladies." Matt said before leaving.

"You two are very lucky to have each other." Chloe said.

"He's such a sweetheart. It's been an amazing to be with him and connect the way we have." Sarah told them.

"I'm happy for you. It's good to see this is going so well. On that note, we better get going if we want to make our flight."

The girls all grabbed their luggage and headed out the door. By 8am that morning, Beca, Sarah, and Chloe were on their way to the airport to catch their flight to Spain and meet up with the other Bellas and By Noon, their plane left JFK. They had a layover in Rio which lasted a good two hours. The following morning, they and the rest of the Bellas landed in Spain.

Once the Bellas landed in Spain before going to the hotel, they made their way to the Naval station to meet up with the rest of the acts on the tour. Upon arrival they were greeted by two men in uniform.

"Bellas, welcome to your first stop in Rota, Spain. My name is Chicago and the man next to me is Zeke. We'll be your escorts for the USO Tour and we're glad to have you with us." He said before looking over at Aubrey's fiance.

"Chad Donaldson? Is that really you?" Chicago asked.

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been, Man? It's been too long."

"Hey Buddy, I haven't seen you in forever." Chicago greeted.

"You two know each other?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, he and I were Tampa University Class of 2011, and we both enlisted in the army the summer after graduation. Chicago Walp, this is my Fiance, Aubrey Posen and the rest of the Bellas."

"It's nice to officially meet you." Aubrey said.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Since I'm along for the trip, you and I need to catch up." Chad told Chicago.

"Well there'll be plenty of time for that later, but right now let's you guys to sound check." Chicago said.

The group followed Chicago and Zeke into the Hanger for sound check where they met their tour mates, which consisted not of other a capella groups, but of full bands. Something the Bellas were not used to.These bands included a country band called Saddle Up, Evermoist a female rock group, and rapper Young Sparrow.They later learned that this was in fact a competition, and that DJ Khaled would choose one group to headline his tour. This fact surprised the Bellas yet they were willing to welcome any competition to come their way. It felt like old times, and unfortunately like old times came another failed riff off, leaving the girls feeling defeated.

During the riff off, a young man working for DJ Khaled had been watching the Bellas, in particular Beca. He is helping his boss look for talent to represent, and this man knew talent when he heard it. Chloe definitely noticed this guy notice Beca, and how he was looking at her. Was it with intrigue? Was he impressed? Was he in love? Whatever it was, Chloe knew she didn't like this feeling. She has felt very close to Beca through their years together, and Chloe felt a need to look out for her.

After sound check, Chicago and Zeke drove them to their hotel. Upon check in, Chad found the perfect opportunity to catch up with Chicago.

"So, how's life in the National Guard treating you?" Chad asked.

"I really enjoy it, but at the same time I often miss life back home." Chicago said.

"I'll bet. After you enlisted I thought I'd never see you again." Chad said.

"And look what happened. Here we are again." Chicago said.

"Right?!" Chad said.

The two friends enjoyed catching up after many years apart. Chad told his old friend all about meeting Aubrey,how much they got along, and how happy he is that hell soon get to call her his wife. Chad was definitely looking forward to the next chapter of his life with Aubrey. Meanwhile Aubrey is talking to Emily about her halt in writing.

"So, Emily is it true you're not writing anymore?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, I'm just taking a break for now. I know once this tour is over, I'll be up late getting caught up on schoolwork so I can graduate this Spring." Emily said.

"Well, promise me you won't forget about it. My dad always says 'Age wrinkles the body…'" Aubrey said, then Chad added. "...But quitting wrinkles the soul."

"I forgot I told you that one." Aubrey said.

"If there was any quote of your dad's that you've told me, I would remember them. Say, before I forget...if I'm going to be hanging around with you and the other Bellas, it'd be nice to know the rest of their names." Chad said.

"Oh, of course. Ladies, can you come here for a second?" Aubrey said as they all did so.

"Okay, Chad you remember Chloe, this is Jessica, Lily, Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, Ashley, Beca, Sarah, Flo, and Emily."

"Nice to officially know all of your names…" Chad said before realizing..."Wait a minute, did you say 'Fat Amy?'" He asked.

"Yeah, so bi..."

"Okay, okay."Aubrey interrupted. "Why don't we all get settled into our rooms."

"I think I'll refer to you as Amy." Chad said as Amy gave an approving thumbs up.

Soon the front desk clerk gave everyone their keys and head up to their rooms. As good as having their own rooms sounded, it quickly got lonely. While Chad took a shower, the Bellas joined together in one of the rooms while Jessica and Ashley bring a box of chocolate to share.

"So, we've never competed against bands that use actual instruments. So, what's the plan?" Beca asked.

"I think it's import to just be ourselves, and hopefully DJ Khaled will see that in us."

All the girls were in agreement since they didn't have any other choice. Of course Fat Amy wasn't shy about giving her honest opinion, blunt as it may be. Before long, Chad poked his head in to interject.

"If I may...you ladies have a gift that those bands don't have; you're able to sing together in acapella and harmonize perfectly. Take that as a bonus compared to what they can do."

"He does have a point." Chloe said. Once the girls had their fill of snacks, they opted to retire to their own rooms and get some rest before the show tonight. While they were alone, Beca and Sarah took a moment to talk.

"So this is a really nice place were staying in, huh?Beca said.

"Yeah, it is nice."Sarah said sitting next to Beca.

"So…?"

"So what?"Beca asked looking questioningly at her friend.

"So when are you going to tell Chloe you like her?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you. I've seen how flustered you are around her, and the way you look at her all the time. I think you've felt this way for awhile now."

Beca sighed because she knew Sarah was right, and of course she couldn't hide anything from her best friend. Sarah always knew her better than she knew herself.

"I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Maybe she does. Its obvious she adores you. She always compliments your music, and shes went to bat for you many times with Aubrey in the past."Sarah explained.

"Yeah but, she looked pretty chummy with Chicago back in the lobby. Sharing with him all her vet school dreams."

"She was probably just being friendly. I mean come on, you know Chloe. Shes a regular social butterfly; she likes to talk to everyone."

"Yeah maybe."Beca nodded. "So enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is there something you want to talk about, like what you got in the mail this morning?"

It seems Sarah couldn't hide from her best friend either, but she wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Oh, ya know I've been applying to some orchestra companies, but I haven't heard back from any of them yet. Theres still a lot of paperwork to fill out."

Beca nodded accepting her explanation for now. She still sensed her friends was hiding something, but she didn't want to press her on it now.

The Bellas were backstage during their first night on the tour, getting ready and doing their makeup. All the while, Chloe could think of nothing but Beca. She knew she really cared about her, and she loved that they all lived together, but lately shes been thinking about how all their lives are changing, and what that would mean for them. Some of the girls have talked about starting families, Chloe herself has applied to vet school, and she knew she wanted her future to include Beca. Chloe doesn't know what to do with herself. Shes never had these feelings before, especially for a friend, but she cant ignore them anymore.

As they were preparing to go onstage, Chloe watched Beca talk to the same young man from this morning who works with DJ Khaled talking to Beca. He introduced himself as Theo, and from the moment he met them, there was a clear interest in Beca. Maybe it was just for the music, and maybe there was more on his mind. Beca is a beautiful and charismatic girl, so of course hed be interested in her. Maybe, was he? Chloe for certain was bothered by this, and she couldn't shake that feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bellas finished their performance, and even though there was a bit of a hiccup at the end, it was at least for the most part enjoyed. Chicago definitely liked what he saw as he approached Chloe. He found her charming and sweet, and wanted to get to know her better.

"Hey there."

"Oh hey." Chloe greeted.

"You ladies did a great job tonight."

"Oh thank you. I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Don't let their reaction bother you. You girls have a lot to offer. DJ Khaled is sure to love you."

"Well I hope so. It's meant so much for the Bellas to get back together like this." Chloe said.

"So, would you be interested in getting a cup of coffe sometime? We could hang out, get to know each other better."

"Uh...well, ya know I'm not really looking to rush into anything..." Chloe said while glancing back and forth at Beca.

"Oh, of course. It wouldn't be anything more than coffee."

"Well, I...I think I'd like to think about it some more."

"Sure thing." Chicago said.

This was all very confusing for Chloe. Sure Chicago was a really nice guy, but her heart lied elsewhere, and she didn't want to rule out a chance with Beca completely.

A few hours later, the Bellas and Chad headed to a casino where DJ Khaled could be found.

"Alright, everyone. Let's split up, divide and conquer. Chad, Lily, you're with me." Aubrey said.

Soon as they were looking through the casino, Chloe noticed Theo walking around. She doesn't know what came over her, but Chloe needed to keep Theo from noticing them.

"There's that guy. Hide!" Chloe said as she shoved Beca behind a plant.

"Why are we hiding?"

"I don't know."

"Dude...what is this about?"

Chloe quickly realized where her hands were on Beca, but she couldn't make herself pull away. She was caught up in the moment until they were no longer alone.

"What are you guys doing?" Aubrey asked noticing what was going on.

"Nothing!" Beca and Chloe responded trying to cover up what just happened.

"Did we interrupt something?" Chad asked silently to Aubrey.

"I don't know." Aubrey said silently back to Chad.

"Hey, Chad...can I talk to you about something?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chad said before he motioned to Aubrey.

"Excuse me, babe."

Beca and Chad went to sit down at a nearby table. Meanwhile Sarah talked to Aubrey.

"So Aubrey, you seem like a much happier person since you and Chad met." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Aubrey agreed.

"What made you want to marry him?" Sarah asked.

"Well besides having a lot in common, the more time Chad and I spent together, the more I realized this man truly sees me for who I am. He knows all my flaws and all of the things I'm not proud of, yet he still sees the real me." Aubrey explained. "It's always what I've wanted anyone to do."

"Well I certainly wish you guys all the luck in the world. " Sarah told her.

" Thank You."

"Want to go see what Beca and Chad are talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Definitely!" Aubrey said as the walked over to see what was going on.

"But if you want my two cents, here's what I think. You know she's a better person now, right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"And she's convinced me all the time we've been together that she's a better person as well. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't let the past cloud your judgement of her today."

Chad said as Aubrey and Sarah found him and Beca.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aubrey asked.

"Hey, Babe. Beca was filling me on another interesting story about the Bellas." Chad said.

"Oh yeah, there's a lot of stories where that came from." Aubrey said as Theo walked past them.

"Hello again, Beca." Theo said.

"Oh, hey...we got to stop meeting like this." Beca said.

"Say, I was actually looking for you. DJ Khaled's got a new mixer and I thought you might want to see it." Theo said.

"Sure." Beca said as she got up to follow Theo.

"I'll bring her right back." Theo said as the two left.

Chloe felt an unmistakable feeling, and that was jealousy. It was definitely jealousy. She hated that she felt this way, but she couldn't help it.

"Come on, babe. Let's go mingle." Chad said as he and Aubrey went to talk with the others in attendance.

Meanwhile, Beca had some fun playing around with. While she was busy with the mixer, an accident created chaos which caused a fire to start as well as a crate full of bees to escape. Beca was still busy with the mixer unaware of the chaos going on behind her, but she and the others eventually made it out okay.

The next morning, the Bellas are outside their hotel with their luggage about to head to the next stop on the tour. While sitting outside they look back on the chaos from the previous night while being teased by their competition.

"Next time you're trying to impress DJ Khaled...have some dignity." Calamity scoffed at them.

"Thank you, we'll be on our way now. " Chad snapped back as the other bands left.

He calmed down for a few seconds before standing to face the Bellas.

"Guys, you can't let what happened last night get you down. If DJ Khaled doesn't pick you ladies to open for him, it won't be because of what happened last night. So, let's buck up and get ready for the next show." Chad said.

"Chad's right. We shouldn't let one mishap get in the way of what we came here to do." Emily said.

"Yup, and don't listen to what your competition just said. They're just trying to get inside your head. What really matters is that you all stay true to yourselves." Chad said as the Bellas agreed.

At that point, CR got a FaceTime request from Stacie. Their new baby girl had arrived that they have named Bella, after the most important group of girls in their lives.

"Hey Mama."Stacie said.

"Hey you two. Wow, shes so beautiful."

CR teared up a bit watching her wife on screen waving to her with the baby.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."CR said.

"It's okay. It looks like our girl decided she couldn't wait anymore. See shes like you already; she can't wait to conquer the world."

"I can't wait to get back home to you."CR told them while blowing a kiss.

The rest of the Bellas came over to see their friends new arrival. They all expressed an 'Aww' while wishing Stacie and the baby well. CR told Stacie she loved her, and that they'd be back soon. After the FaceTime conversation, it was time to head to their next stop in Italy.

**AUTHORS NOTES: If any of you want to see the full conversation between Beca &Chad, go read Chapter 4 of nweeks3s story The Military Connection. Its all there.**


	4. Chapter 4

About two weeks later in France, the group arrived at their hotel. While the other girls admired the place they were staying, Aubrey saw Sarah sitting alone fidgeting with her necklace, and decided a heart to heart conversation was in order.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah...I guess with everything going on, and all that's changed...I miss having my mom to talk to."Sarah said, trying to discretely wipe away a tear. "This is ridiculous. It's been eight years. "

"That doesn't mean you have to be over it."Aubrey told her. "Look, someone very wise told me that feeling pain is okay because it means we really care. "

"That sounds really wise. Was that your dad?"Sarah asked, grinning.

"You know who I mean."Aubrey laughed, nudging her.

While all this was going on, Theo found Beca outside and she followed him to a private room to meet DJ Khaled. Chloe has seen all of this, and is feeling more and more discouraged. Theo was clearly interested in Beca, and seemed determined to win her over no matter what. Chloe knew Beca wanted a career in music, she knew Theo had a lot to offer in making those dreams come true, and after all how could she compete with that? As she went to walk off by herself, Chloe ran into Chicago who noticed her looking dejected.

"Hey there. What's the matter, are you still upset about what happened at the Casino?"

"No." Chloe sighed. " I just... can I ask you something? Do you ever feel like you want to tell somebody something, but you don't know how to say it?"

"Sometimes. Why, is there something you want to say?" Chicago asked.

"I don't know; I thought I did." Chloe said shaking her head. "Does it ever get to you being away from your family all the time, and being in a different place?"

"Of course, but being in the army is kind of like having a second family. Well you know that from being with the Bellas. They're always there for you, and you're never really alone." Chicago explained. "Does that sound cheesy?"

"No, I liked it."

Chloe said while laying a kiss on his lips. Chicago was caught a little off guard, but he went with it. Beca returned just it time to see them from the doorway. She was instantly angry, angry at Chicago and angry at the whole situation. Maybe if she'd spoken up sooner this wouldn't have happened, but maybe it was no use anyway. Beca couldn't stay and watch this anymore, and stormed up to her hotel room.

As Beca approached her room, she overheard Sarah on the phone. She had stepped away to take a phone call, but Beca had forgotten about it by now.

"I know I do...yeah you're right."

Sarah said to the other person on the phone before noticing Beca and finished her conversation, hanging up the phone.

"Hey Beca, what's going on?"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Matt."

"What was he right about?"Beca asked.

"Oh, we were just talking...he was saying..."

"Sarah stop." Beca said with her hands up. "We always tell each other the truth, right? What's going on; what are you hiding?"

Sarah sighed shutting her eyes tight, while reaching for the letter she is hiding underneath her, and handed it to Beca.

"Here."

Beca read the letter, and was prepared for bad news Sarah was hiding from her, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"This is from the Berlin Philharmonic." Beca said. "They want you to be first chair violin, that's great!"

"Yeah, they want me to accompany them to tour Europe for the next two months."

"So what does this all mean?" Beca asked.

"It means the next morning after the show tomorrow, I hop on a train to Florence and I'll be away for awhile..." Sarah explained while the two were quiet for a moment. "...but not forever. I'll be back before you know it."

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone about this?"

"One, because I didn't know how to tell you I was going away...two because I'm afraid I'm not up to this. This orchestra is a big deal, and I want them to be sure they made the right decision."

Beca wrapped an arm around her friend while she spoke.

"Listen, I know you. You wouldn't have gotten in if they hadn't seen the amazing talent in you that your family and I always have. You're a rockstar; do you know that?" Beca told her and Sarah smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. You're gonna blow them all away."

"Thanks." Sarah said. "So...what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you talk to Chloe?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think that's gonna work out. She and Chicago seemed pretty comfortable."

"Beca wake up. Chloe is head over heals for you, I've seen it everytime you're together."

"I don't want to compete with him anymore. It's not worth getting hurt." Beca sighed.

"Beca, level with me; you know what's true in your heart. How do you feel about her?"

"I'm in love with her." Beca admitted.

"Then go tell her."

Even though Beca was scared to death, she knew what had to be said or she'd always regret it. If her feelings were this obvious to Sarah, they had to be obvious to everyone around her, and perhaps it was meant to be. She was happy to have Sarah to give her the jump-start she needed, and she went to go find Chloe. It didn't take long to spot her as Beca made her way through the hotel lobby, and found Chloe standing on the back deck. While approaching her, Beca was prepared to say how she felt until Chloe turned to look at her.

"Hey Beca."

"Hi. I uhm...I wanted to find you, and see how you were doing...ya know, after last night."

"I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"Good, good." Beca stammered. "So how are things with Chicago?"

"What about me and Chicago?"

"He seems to really like you." Beca said.

"I don't know." Chloe chuffed. "I guess he does. What's going on with you and Theo?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on with me and Theo."

"Well he's been occupying alot of your time. It looks like there's something there." Chloe said.

"There isn't. Is there some thing there with you and Chicago?"

"No."

"Then how come you were kissing him?"

"I don't know, I...guess it was to make you jealous." Chloe told her.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?"

"Because, I love you."

Chloe just blurted that out unexpected to even her, and she completely froze. _This is bad this has to be bad_, were the thoughts running through Chloe's mind until she saw Beca smiling.

"What did you say?"

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you, too."

They couldn't meet quick enough as the two were enveloped in a kiss. A kiss that felt amazing, magical, and all those cheesy things they say in romance novels, as this has been a long time coming. Both Beca and Chloe felt butterflies as the kiss left them out of breath and unable to speak. They're finally able to have what they both wanted, but were too afraid to say it. This is the biggest smile Chloe has ever seen from Beca, and she is glad to be the one to put it there.

"I've wanted to hear that for a long time." Beca said.

"Me too."

They shared one more kiss before going to join the rest of their friends.

The day was coming to an end as everyone was gathered outside, sharing drinks while they were still in suspense as to DJ Khaled's decision.

"Well, I don't mean to be a downer, but if DJ Khaled doesn't pick us after what we went through, what are we doing with our lives?" Emily asked.

"Now that you mention it, Beca actually talked to him yesterday. Didn't you?" Chad said.

"Yeah. The thing is, DJ Khaled doesn't want the Bellas. He wants me as a solo act."

"Beca, that's great, but why wouldn't you tell us?" Sarah asked.

"I declined because you guys are my family and you don't walk away from family." Beca said.

"Come on, Beca. You need to go for this." Chloe told her.

"Yeah, Beca. We all love you, and you need to do what's best for you now. We'll be okay."Amy said.

The Bellas all agreed and were ready to celebrate their next triumphs, with Flo's juice business taking off, Sarah getting into the orchestra, and Chloe getting into vet school. Even Amy had some news.

"Well, if anything good came out of all of this for me, I've recently found out from my mom that I've got millions of dollars coming my way." Amy said excited.

"Millions?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Should we ask her, babe?" Chad asked.

"I would." Aubrey said.

"Say, Amy, if you're going to be a millionaire, what would you say to giving Aubrey and I a small percentage of that to help pay for our wedding." Chad said.

"Okay. Especially since I'm going to be a bridesmaid." Amy said.

"What's left to finance?" She asked.

"Well, we've got Aubrey's dress, the caterers, and of course, the honeymoon." Chad said.

"I just can't believe we're only two months away from being married." Aubrey said.

Amy is happy to be able to give this gift to a close friend, and the girls were all excited for Aubrey's special day.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that same evening, the Bellas took their seats in the front row of the Citadel waiting for Beca to go onstage. Just then DJ Khaled introduced her and she went on stage to start her rendition of "Freedom '90." When she reached the first pre-chorus, Beca gave the Bellas an impromptu invite onstage and they all sang the rest of the song together in front of the big audience. It was a fitting end of and era, getting to enjoy what brought these girls together in the first place. After the performance, outside of the Citadel.

"That was so awesome. It's like my dad always says 'Always give 100% unless you're donating blood…'"... "Or getting a divorce…" Aubrey said with someone else as her father, Stan Posen appeared behind them.

"That's him; isn't it?" Chad asked

"Yeah." Aubrey said before running to hug her father who she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Kiddo." Stan said.

"Oh Dad, this is my fiance, Chad." Aubrey said introducing him.

"Oh, yes. This is the guy you were telling me about. It's nice to meet you." Stan said.

"You too, General Posen." Chad said.

"His father is Private Donaldson in the Air Force." Aubrey said.

"Really? You know he's actually here right now." Stan said.

"No way! For real?" Chad asked as his father Mark Donaldson appeared behind Stan.

"Hey, Dad!" He yelled excitedly running to hug his father.

"How ya doing, Son!" Mark happily yelled.

"I've missed you." Chad said.

"You too." Mark said as Aubrey and Stan walked over to them.

"Oh, dad, this is my fiance, Aubrey." Chad said introducing him.

"Ah, she definitely looks like a keeper, son." Mark said.

"So, have you two set a date yet?" Stan asked.

"July 13th." Aubrey said.

"We would love it more than anything if both of you could be there." Chad said.

"We'll plan on being there." Stan said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Mark said. "Great. We'll see you then." Aubrey said.

As Aubrey and Chad walked together after talking to their fathers.

"Well, Aubrey, looks like we've got a lot more wedding planning to do when we get home." Chad said.

"Yup, and the best part is, since Amy agreed to help finance the rest of our wedding, we'll have everything done on time." Aubrey said.

"Not only that, but…" Chad cut himself off mid-sentance when he and Aubrey saw Beca and Chloe kissing.

"Well, it's about time." Aubrey said.

"I supposed we've interrupted something now." Chad asked.

" I guess we did. Ya know, for the longest time, the other Bellas have had hunches about Beca and Chloe liking each other as more than best friends. And now it looks like those hunches have come full circle." Aubrey said.

"I have to admit, I've never met anyone gay before." Chad said.

"Oh, believe me; you have. At least four other Bellas are lesbians." Aubrey said.

"You don't say!" Chad said.

"It's the truth. Come on, let's get back to the hotel and let these two have their moment." Aubrey said as the two continue walking.

Sarah who also witnessed the kiss, came up to them with that knowing look.

"I knew it wouldn't take long."Sarah said.

"What is she talking about?"Chloe asked.

"Once you two got over yourselves, and just told the truth you'd find your way here. I guess it was only a matter of time, huh?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I guess."Chloe said.

"You were right, Sarah." Beca chuckled.

"Oh, you don't have to say it."Sarah said.

As the girls were making their way back to the hotel, Chloe ran into Chicago. She is feeling a little embarrassed about what went on with them, and she felt the need to say her peace.

"Hi."

"Hey, Chloe."

"Listen, I just want to apologize for how things went down between us, and for being so forward. I didn't mean to let you think something more was there when it wasn't. "

"No sweat."Chicago told her. "I had a feeling there was something more between you and your friend. "

"Well, thank you for being so understanding. "Chloe said.

"You're welcome. Good luck to you."

Meanwhile, as Aubrey and Chad were heading back to their hotel room, they managed to run into Chicago also.

"Hey, man."

"Chicago, thanks again for everything." Chad said.

"No problem. Im so glad we got to reconnect during this tour."

"Me too. Hopefully our paths will cross again."

"Yeah and by the way, congrats on your engagement and I'll be thinking about you two on your wedding day."Chicago said.

"We really appreciate that."Aubrey said.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel and pack up our stuff."Chad said as the two continued walking.

On there last morning of this tour as the group is preparing to return home, the Bellas have heard Sarah's exciting news about the orchestra, and they were very happy for her. Even though they were going to miss her while she was gone, these girls truly wanted the best for each other and like they told Beca, when the opportunity comes to fulfill your dream, you need to go after it. Sarah said goodbye while she hugged and kissed her fellow Bellas who have been her family for the past seven years. This group has been the best part of her college years and she would always be thinking of them no matter how far apart they were. As the others loaded up in the van to the airport, Sarah and Beca had some alone time to talk.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye." Sarah said.

"You're going to do great; I know you will."

"I know you will too, Beca. Just don't forget about me when you're a big star." Sarah told her and Beca laughed.

"Never. I'm gonna miss you." Beca said tearing up.

"Don't, you're gonna make me cry."

The two best friends hugged, not wanting to let go while silently crying. They knew growing up meant change, and that they couldn't be in their middle school years forever. Sooner or later their lives would take them in different directions, and it would mean they'd have to say goodbye. If only goodbye wasn't so soon.

"I love you." Beca told Sarah.

"I love you, too. Thank you for everything." Sarah said continuing to hold Beca tight.

"You and Chloe have a good thing going. Don't ever let her go."

"I won't."

It was time and Sarah had to go. She got on her train, and Beca waved until the train was out of sight. When she got into the van, Beca sat next to Chloe holding her hand the whole ride to the airport. Even though things were changing, and it meant saying goodbye, it also meant the start of a lot of good things to come. Beca had a great career to look forward to, and a great girl by her side to share everything with.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks so much to nweeks3 for working on this with me. **


End file.
